Rock Lee and his dream pokemon
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Naruto X pokemon crossover. Rock Lee meets a weird blue squirrel who can't remember anything, and what makes things worse is that Lee's the only one who understands her! Will chaos insue? Most likely. Slight LeeSaku, Slight GaaLe later.
1. The dreams

I do not own the characters…or do I? You'll have to wait to find out. Or will you…I'm sorry, I'll stop now. This is the prologue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why do I always dream of this boy with big brows? Who is he? Why can't I have normal dreams? One's about the creatures of the world I live in. Why can't I dream about pokemon? However, lately I've been feeling stranger, like I'm leaving this world… What's happening to me? Why do I feel like I'm shrinking!?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY! I EARNED MY HEADBAND! I AM A NINJA!" Lee was headed to the training grounds to train like he does everyday, but today he became a ninja, and tomorrow will meet his new sensei. He's happy until…

"Oww."

"huh? I…Is that a blue squirrel?"


	2. The meeting

First actual chapter! Yes! Now what will Lee do when confronted with this blue squirrel?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww."

"A blue squirrel? It Looks hurt." Lee picked up the squirrel and she began to blink her eyes open.

"what the?...A GIANT!"

"A TALKING SQUIRREL!" Lee dropped her and flew back.

"Yeah, ouch! Don't you know how to not drop someone!?"

"You are blue and can talk!?"

"Well yeah, most humans can talk AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BLUE!?" The blue squirrel was freaking out and checking over herself to find out what bushy browed giant was talking about.

"I…I…I'm A PACHIRISU!?"

"Excuse me a what?"

"What do you mean what? It's a pokemon! You know, the creatures of this world."

"Excuse me, pokemon? What is a pokemon?"

"Crap, where am I?...Matter of fact who am I? How did I get here? Why am I? I'm so confuzzled."

"Are you alright?"

"No, my…paw hurts."

"Here, I have bandages. Let me see it." Lee wrapped up the small squirrel who wasn't a squirrel's paw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, since you are a human. I guess you have a name?"

"Yeah…but I can't remember it. Do I have amnesia or something?"

"You would have had to fall on your head for that…What are pokemon? Are they different then animals?"

"I guess, but pokemon have powers."

"Powers?"

"Like, a pachirisu uses electricity. I wonder if I can." She stood up and focused really hard, soon hearing the air crackle around her face. Then with a giant blast of energy, electrocuted Lee.

" I am so sorry! I don't know how to use this well yet!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING! I WISH YOU COULD BE MY NINJA PARTNER!"

"ninja?"

"You do not have ninjas where you are from?"

"I don't know. But being a ninja sounds like fun! I bet we could come up with awesome combos!"

"They would be able to beat anyone!"

They talked about the amazing combos they may be able to do…if Lee knew more jutsu. Until her stomach growled.

"So what do you have to eat here?"

"We could go get ramen."

"Ok!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee! Wait up! I can't run that fast!"

"What? I am walking. You just have tiny feet. Could you not run on all fours?"

"Yeah, I guess…Can I ride on your shoulder or your head? I'm not really that heavy!"

"Ok, go ahead."

"thanks!" She jumped onto his head and they started a new bond of friendship.


	3. The team

Little pachirisu! Time for some random fun with Lee and his new pokemon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? Ramen is great huh?"

"Well Lee I wouldn't know. I HAVE NO FINGERS YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T USE CHOPSTICKS!"

"Oh, right."

"…dang it! I'm hungry! I can take a bath!" Pachirisu jumped into the ramen bowl._ Is she an idiot? Or just crazy? This will be very difficult._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is my apartment, what do you think?"

"Nice! I call couch!"

"Well yes, I do have a bed."

"Hiss! My couch! Mine!"

"Fine! You can sleep on the couch you nut."

"yep! I'm a pachirisu! I like nuts!...heh heh, nuts."

"…I am going to pretend I never heard that ok?"

"Whatever, me sleep now."

"Alright."

------

"Lee! Breakfast time! I can't reach the WHOA YOUR CHANGING!"

"AHH!"  
"Sweet…uh, I mean sorry. I'll wait in the kitchen."

_She's a pervert…great._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where we headed oh bushy browed one?"

"I meet my new sensei today, and because you are my ninja partner. You must go to."

"Ok!...what if he's boring?"

"Just act cute. They may be a little…uneasy seeing as how most never have seen a blue squirrel that can use electricity."

"Yeah, these people are all staring at us." Lee and Pachirisu looked at the people staring at them, they turned around that second.

------

_Blah, blah, blah. This guy talks to much. And that creepy blind kid is staring at me. And that Mouse haired girl thinks I'm going to do something cute._

"Look lady! I'm cute! I sometimes do cute things! I won't always do that."

"Aww! That's so cute! I wonder what she's saying?"

"What? You can not understand her TenTen?"

"You can Lee?"

"Of course!"

"Lee! Where I come from, normally only the trainer can completely hear them!"

"Really?" Pachirisu nodded. She then curled up in Lee's lap and took a nap…rhyming was an accident.

-------

"What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Gai sensei is doing laps around the village on his hands."

"What? Is he stupid?"

"He lost a match against Kakashi."

"So, it doesn't matter if I go back to sleep?"

"…just stay awake."

Long story made short…Lee ended up joining Gai…and you know the rest…


	4. The spandex

Alright, you want another chapter? No? To dang bad. Just deal with the fact I'm making up crap and filling space on this site…ha ha. Anyways…Still don't own a thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee. Do you think Neji and TenTen should start dating?"

"What? Why do you wish to get involved?"

"They want each other so bad."

"Alright! Let's get on with today's training!"

"Shut it Pachirisu. Just listen to Gai Sensei."

"I hate staying up late to train."

"I said Shh!"

"What I have is something that will help you all in your training." Gai pulled out the green spandex training suit he wears. "You can all get one! It'll help your training!"

"OH ME GAI SENSEI! I WANT ONE! GIVE ME ONE!"

"Uhg, do I have to wear one?"

"Gai Sensei! Does Pachirisu get one too?"

"Sure!"

"What!?"

"Are you not happy!? You get to wear that cool training suit to!"

"Hers can even let her use her electricity through it with out it combusting!"

"But, but, but!"

"Neji? Does it look like Pachirisu enjoys that?"

"DISCHARGE!" Pachirisu shock Lee and Gai, then ran up a tree and took a nap.

"Well, from that little display, I'm going to say no."

"Pachirisu! Come on! They are so cool! And will help in our training!"

"What good does it do for a squirrel to wear spandex!? I do not see your logic! Where's a fashion critique when you want them!"

"You are going to be in one or…I won't let you sleep on the couch!"

"But I like it!"

"Then…"

"Give me the stupid spandex."

"Don't forget the leg warmers!"

"No, don't wanna throw off it's groove."

---------------------------------------------------

"I feel like an idiot."

"I Feel so youthful Gai Sensei! Do you not Pachirisu?!"

"NO! I feel like a total idiot! I rather have a 3 year old be pulling my tail!"

"Neji! She looks so miserable! If she was mine, I would just make her wear a kunai belt. She's violent, she would like that."

"Why don't you try out that spark attack you and Lee were working on the other day." Pachirisu's eye twitched. "Ok…" She charged electricity, then…

"SPARK!" And jumped at Gai Sensei.

"No! Bad! We do not attack Gai sensei!"

"I smell something."

"What?" Pachirisu…(WARNING, THIS NEXT PART IS COMPLETE RANDOMNESS.)

"I smell berries!"

"Berries?" Pachirisu ran after the smell and found what she was looking for.

"Wahoo! Black Berries!"

"Hey! Can I have one?"

"Sure!" She nodded to TenTen.

"Can I?"

"Do I have to wear the spandex?"

"Of coarse!"

"Then no!"

"You are so mean! I am only trying to help!"


	5. The drunken Fist

The last chapter you people liked? Amazering! Wow, well thanks! This is just random stuff! But everything is funny to you people! Yay!...let's just get on with this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pachirisu was sleeping against a tree, still wearing the spandex. She just got used to it all. Couldn't argue with Lee, just dealt with him. And Gai. None the less, she practiced jutsus with Lee. And now they mastered the reverse lotus, with an electric burst from Pachirisu. And now Gai's going to take them out for a congratulatory dinner. She's just resting up.

---------------------------------------------------------

"well, eat up kids, you deserve it!"

"Hai!"

"Right, just give me the darn curry- holy crap it's spicy!"

"Is it not good?"

"yes!...I mean, no? Learn to talk Lee!" The waiter handed Lee and Pachirisu glasses…those who know Lee, know what happened next...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai sensei! I, I feelthz weird."

"Me meaither I mean, yeather, I mean neither." Lee's cheeks turned pink, and he and Pachirisu swayed a bit. Then collapsed on a table.

"Lee! Pachirisu! What's wrong with you?!"

"What'z wrong with me? What do ya mean? Ya blind jerk!"

"Neji, relax, something…is wrong with our youthful friend and his squirrel." Lee and Pachirisu began a rampage of destruction apon the unsuspecting restaurant.

"Lee!"

"someone control their kid and that squirrel!"

"I'm not no squirrel! Iz a human. In da body of a squirrel!"

"What fighting style is this?!"

"None other then the drunken fist."

"I thought it was loopy fist?"

"I thought it was the potion punch?"

"No, those are stupid, it's the drunken fist."

"I'm not drunk! Iz too young to be drunkded." Gai sensei got hit by a falling piece of ceiling. When he opened his eyes, the restaurant was in shambles.

"Neji! Grab his legs! Help me hold him!"

"Fine!"

"TenTen! Grab Pachirisu!" They held them and soon just passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"My head's killing me. Lee! What did we do?"

"If only I knew, I am sore all over."

"My tail has a booboo on it! Lee! Make it better!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Keep YOUR voice down!"

"Both of you keep your voice down!"

"even if Pachirisu's voice is cute!" TenTen thinks everything I do is cute. Why do all girls think I'm so cute?

"You two are going to help fix that restaurant."

"Why, what happened to it?"

"You idiots broke it."

"Sweet, I helped destroy an entire restaurant."

"That is not sweet Pachirisu…Do not throw up while I talk to you!"

"too bad!"

See? This is all bloody randomness! And yet it has hits and alerts. This amazes me…please keep reading it…(goes to emo corner where I think of new ideas.) See!? RANDOM DRIBBLE!


	6. The chuunins begin

Wow, yet another chapter of pokemon ninja random stuff.

Disclaimer?: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who's that person? That girl? Is that me? Who am I? WHO AM I?_

"Wake up Pachirisu, it is time to get up for missions."

"Thanks Lee, I just almost found out who I was!"

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow."

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

"When I'm sleeping! Duh!" Lee slapped his face. How he ever got paired with a crazy idiot he'll never know.

---------------------------------------------

"Well, have you kids worked hard today?"

"Yes Gai Sensei!"

"Well, take these. These are sign ups for the chuunin exams. I want you a part of this. I would have signed you up last year.-" _It's been a year since I got here, I wonder if my family misses me?...I wonder if I even have family…_

"Pachirisu? Are you alright? You spaced out there for a second."

"Oh, right. I was just thinking that's been a year since we met. I wonder if anyone there misses me."

"I bet a lot of people do. You will just have to wait till you get home to find out!"

"But it's been a year and I haven't learned anything about me! My memory is the same as when I got here!" Pachirisu's eyes started watering.

"Please do not cry, I heard first year students would be there, this has never happened. You will get a chance to fight the best there is! And we will win! Do not fret!"

"Lee, as far as I'm concerned…I've got it good here for now."

"You can be here as long as you want."

"Lee, It's amazing how you can understand that squirrel. Just keep it under control. We don't want her electrocuting everyone there."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Neji, please refrain from insulting her."

"Hmp."

-------------------------------------------------

"Pachirisu? Where are you going?"

"I smell berries! I'll meet up with you later, I don't have to be there."

"Fine, but be back soon. We will have to do more training before hand."

"Yes oh mighty green spandex worrier." Lee shook his head. And went off.

------------------------------------------

_I hope she does not get into trouble. Huh? A fight, That is Sasuke Uchiha! And his team…_


	7. Meet, Team 7!

More randomness of the ninja pokemon kind! And guess who's on a sugar rush while writing this? That's right! ME! YAY! Let's get onto the randomness!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee broke up the fight between Sasuke and the kid. They walked off.

"Sakura! You are an angel! Be my girlfriend! I will protect you till the day I die!" _What?! How can Lee like her? Did she just turn him down?! Oh no, that pink haired –bleep- is gonna get her butt kicked! No one hurts my buddy like that!_

--------------------------------------------------------

Lee fallowed Team 7 and challenged Sasuke, but not before shooting his hearts at Sakura. She as you know, dodged everyone.

'Don't you use those on me!"

"Sorry Sakura…Um, by the way. None of you have seen my friend right?"

"You mean your teammates?"

"No, this one is my ninja partner, I never fight without her. She is about 18 inches tall, blue, has a spikey tail, bright yellow cheeks, and is a squirrel."

"…"

"I don't think that's cute."_ Now she's insulting the cuteness that is me?! That's it!_

"Quick Attack!"

"Pachirisu?" Pachirisu tackled down Sakura.

" how dare you insult Lee! He's strong and nice and cool and smart! You have no reason to be mean! And you insult my cuteness!? If I was you, which I'm glad I'm not! I would accept all of Lee's love and affe-"

"Pachirisu?"

"Excuse me, I don't understand a word this little cutie is saying, but it's so cute!" Sakura began cuddling and hugging Pachirisu.

"Stop it! I hate you!"

" Your so cute!"

"I said stop it women! Discharge!" Pachirisu shocked everyone, including Lee.

"Ouch."

"That was so cool! Believe it!"

"What is that thing?"

"Pachirisu, I thought I told you to stop shocking people who hug you. And to stop insulting people, I know that only I understand you, but that is no reason to be rude."

"You understand it?"

"Yes, she does not like you so much Sakura."

"It's so cute! Where can I get one!?"

"I have no idea, I just found her lying on the side of a trail one day. We have been partners ever since."

"Lee! I brought you something!" Pachirisu pulled a big blue berry out of the mini shurikan pouch she has.

"It's a berry from where I'm from! I don't know how but there's a whole new berry bush here! Try it!" Lee took a bite.

"Not curry good, but really good none the less. What's it called?"

"I don't know! But It's from where I'm from!"

"Can I try it?" Naruto and Sakura both tried it, Sasuke was too cool to try a berry from a blue squirrel that electrocuted him.

"Good, for healthy standards."

"Yes, but enough boring random talk about berries. Sasuke, Please fight me and Pachirisu!"

"Hold up bushy brows! I'll take you on!" Naruto ran, then Lee jabbed him and flew him into the wall. "Ha! I love when you do that!"

"Sasuke."

"Fine, Sharringon!"

"What the crap's a sharringon?"

"A kekki genkai, that allows you to predict your opponent's moves and copy them."

"Not fair! I say he should turn it off! If we can't copy moves he shouldn't be able to either!"

"We can do this, stop acting stupid!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I'm an idiot! Never call me stupid! It's so degrading!" Lee shook his head.

The fight began and as always, Lee did the major fighting, while Pachirisu distracted and electrocuted him, she likes electrocuting people.

"We should use that jutsu."

"But it's forbidden!"

"Hop on my back."

"Ok…"_ Gai sensei's gonna hit us again._

Lee kicked Sasuke up and Pachirisu charged up, as Lee hovered under Sasuke…a pin wheel jabbed Lee's bandages._ Mega crap!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

A turtle appeared and Lee and Pachirisu fell. So did Sasuke.

"Lee! Pachirisu! What the heck are you two doing?!"

'Nothing!"

"You know that attack is forbidden!"

"Yes…"

"They're talking to a turtle! I think it's they're sensei."

"Come on out Gai Sensei!" _Triple super mega crap!_

---------------------------------------------------

"You Idiots! Don't you know that technique is forbidden?!"

"His eye brows are bigger then his!" He them punched lee. As always.

"Sensei…"

"Lee, Pachirisu…" Three way hug!...well, actually, Pachirisu was just in the middle of their hug. _Not again!_

"So your Kakashi-" Ok, nothing new happens beyond this besides what you saw in the anime. Pachirisu was just on Lee's shoulder. Till the next chapter! Seeya!


	8. To cheat, or not to cheat, pick one!

Yes! New chappie! I promise, I will update more cause Lee the player's done. (tears) NOW, Lee has a pokemon. Yay for the pachirisu oh just read it already…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never saw the sun! Shining so-"

"What are you singing?"

"Don't know, only the writer knows!"

"The who?"

"No one you blissful idiot." Lee walked to the chuunin exams start with Pachirisu riding comfortably on his head, of course his hair will be static-e after this.

-------------------

"Oh! Your Lee right? Sakura told me about you! And Pachirisu!" The happy blonde girl took Pachirisu off Lee's head and started snuggling her.

"Um, I would not do that, uh…"

"Ino! Does this cutie pie have a name?"

"Kill me, anything to get me away from this…are they even human? She has no pupils!"

"she does not know her name, so she just has me call her Pachirisu."

"seriously, kunai, through brain. I don't like this girl."

"Be nice."

"What? I didn't cuss!"

" Your just the cutest little squirrel I've ever seen!"

"You're the stupidest girl I've ever met! Didn't Sakura tell you I can…oh! Sakura's not that stupid after all!" Pachirisu got it, Sakura told Ino she loved to be cuddled so that she would shock her! "discharge!"

"Yowch!"

"I am so sorry! Pachirisu!"

"Sakura wanted me to do it! I swear!"

"No swearing!"

"Lee, come on. We have to go into the room for the start of the chuunin exams."

"Right, come on Pachirisu."

"Alright my food bringer!" _Idiot…_

-----------------------

"Blah, blah, blah. Does everyone in this dimension refuse to shut up?"

"Be quiet! I do not…want…crap."

"What?"

"The test, I do not know a single answer."

"I'll see if I can steal answers from TenTen."

"No do not…"

-

"Hi Pachirisu, just the squirrel I needed! Go look at the answers from Neji's cousin, remember them, and give them to me. I'll make it so Lee can see the answers using that mirror above us." Pachirisu nodded. Then scurried over to Hinata.

"Oh, hello." She blinked. Then looked at the answers. _Darn, only the first five! I can give them to TenTen, but I'll have to get the rest somewhere else. _She went to TenTen, gave the answers, then looked for someone with the other five. _That red headed boy's done. Oh, he's cute. Like Lee. Ok, just act cute. Big eyes._

"Is there something you want?" She blinked and cocked her head for the cutest little face.

"I said, is there something you want?" _He's resisting my cuteness! That's not possible! My cuteness is unbeatable! Time for, that move…_

"Sweet kiss!" Pachirisu used little hearts that made Gaara dizzy, long enough for her to check the answers, and give them to TenTen.

"Good job girl, now give this note to Lee." She patted Pachirisu's head and she ran off for Lee.

-

"Adjust your headband to see the answers?"

"Put your headband on your head so you can see the reflections of the answers I stole from these two others."

"Cheating is bad!"

"Just do it! Would you rather fail, and make Gai Sensei sad. Or make Gai Sensei happy by passing?" Lee's lip quivered, he thought…then adjusted his headband.

"Yes!"

"I hate you, so much."

"I love you too, now I'm gonna take a nap!"

----------------------

"Pachirisu, wake up, we passed."

"we did? Yay, when's the next part?"

"we are going to it right now, so wake up."


	9. The forest of death

Yay! Pokemon and Ninjas collide into one amazing world! What's better? Chocolate?...yeah, it is…DARN YOU CHOCOLATE! You shall forever be best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is a creepy forest, and I should know, I'm a squirrel."

"Be quiet Pachirisu." Lee was filling out something while Pachirisu searched around getting information, (and lots of pats), from the other ninja.

"Lee, that lady's wearing a mesh shirt and only has an over coat."

"I see that."

"You like that don't cha?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you like that. Cause you're a teenage boy. And she's trying to distract you with that."

"Will you just shut up!?"

"Is there a problem?" Everyone was looking at Lee, Pachirisu had big cute eyes to fool everyone into thinking she's innocent.

"Well?"

"Umm, nothing, I was talking to my squirrel."

"Don't tell cute things to shut up."

"Right…you see what you did?! You got me into trouble!"

"I love you too!"

"Baka."

"I can make of words too! So don't mess with me!" Lee rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long while in that forest. And that boy Gaara, won't quit staring at him.

"You, your that squirrel."

" Uh oh, I stole answers from him and confuzzled him."

"Confuzzled? Stole answers? Why do you do these things to me?"

"That thing has no meaning in it's eyes. It doesn't have hate or love, just nothing."

"Hey! My eyes are cute and youthful!...I did not just say youth…-bleep-"

"Please, she has a bad temper, do not upset her."_ I do not need to get in anymore trouble._

--------------------------------------------------------

"Lee, slow down!"

"Lee! I'm holding onto your hair! Slow down! We have 5 days! That's like, a lot of hours! You can cool it!" Lee slowed a bit.

---------

"Look, we have to split up. That even means Pachirisu and you."

"What if I get in a fight?"

"You get in a fight!? I saw a giant snake eat some yellow haired dude! I just don't wanna get eaten!"

"What if Pachirisu gets eaten?"

"She won't get eaten. Now, we'll meet back here in two hours, got it. Scroll or no scroll."

"Got it…"

"Got it…" All split up.

-------------

"wow, this place sure is scary. I wish I had Lee. He would make this easier to get around…But I'm not depended on him! I can do things on my own! I'll bring back a bunch of scrolls! Then they'll see I'm not just a weapon for Lee!" She bounced around until she saw three sound ninja watching Sakura.

"Hey! Give me your scroll!"

"Look Dosu, just what we need, a little squirrel to blow up those three."

"Come here little squirrelly. We won't hurt you, much."

"No!"

"I got her." The girl threw something Pachirisu couldn't see, and then she was tried up.

"What the? DISCARGE!"

"Whoa, electricity. Pretty cool rat."

"I'm not a rat! I'm the cutest squirrel ever!...I think…"

"Knock her out." Suddenly, everything went dark after a sharp knock to the head.

-------

"what the?"

"Hello, good morning, now go over to that little girl." It might have been the sharp pain annoying her, and the burning sensation on her back, but she did what the strange masked man said.

"Sakura!"

"Oh no." A kunai was thrown at her feet and she ran like no tomorrow the other way.

--------

_If I can not catch all the leaves, Sakura will never love me._ Lee was catching leaves when he saw his cute blue companion stressed out on the forest's floor.

"It burns! It burns!"

"Pachirisu!" Lee jumped and grabbed his friend and crunched the note.

"That was an explosive note, meant to go off after a certain time. I got here right on time."  
"Lee…you saved my life…"

"Well, you are special to me, I would protect you forever."

"Lee…after everything I've ever done?"

"What's a little humor between friends?" Pachirisu never had someone care like this, this was something she remembered from her world, Lee cared more then anyone has so far in her life…I swear, there will be no LeePachu I swear. She's just realizing what a great friend she found. I swear.

"Sakura!"

"What?"  
"These three sound ninja put the note on my back! They wanted to make Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke go BOOM! We have to save them!"

"Sakura! Good thinking Pachirisu! Let's go!"


	10. Omg! The Tower

Squirrelly wrath! I love foamy! Squirrels rule. Lee's awesome. I wish I owned stuff…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Lee and Pachirisu stopped the ninja just before they really hurt Sakura.

"Lee?"

"Hello Sakura, I have a question, why did you throw a kunai at Pachirisu?"

"She was going to set off my trap. Sorry Pachirisu. But Lee, why are you here? We're not on the same team."

"But I will protect you Sakura. Even Pachirisu will help."

"who said I will help what?"

"Just go along with it Pachirisu. She may become my girlfriend for this!"

"Yeah, that's just what you need, a pink haired wimp on your arm constantly."

"Be nice! I like her!" Pachirisu made a pouty face. And the fight began with the sound ninja…you know what happens.

---------

"Ouch."

"Lee, saving Sakura was a dumb idea on my part."

"Do not say that. That was something nice you did, which is rare for you." Pachirisu blinked and watched as the Ino girl's team came out and helped, then Sasuke glowed purple. And Naruto woke up and she looked around at the damage done. The sound ninja were gone.

"Hey, what's bushy brows doing here?!"

"Don't talk to Lee like that!" Sakura punched Naruto and Pachirisu electrocuted him…Did they just agree on something? Pachirisu shivered. TenTen came and shook Lee, very hard with no regard to if his neck might break. And The team went off to the tower, cause TenTen beat the right scroll out of these people.

-----------

"It's the tower Lee!"

"Wow, It is really big." They went in, a chuunin went poof from the scrolls, and they went forward with two days to burn.

"Lee! I'm bored! Entertain me!"

"Here is a thought, why do you not ask someone else to?"

"I don't feel like it." Pachirisu was grasped onto Lee's legwarmer, she was obviously scared, but she didn't know of what. "Is something wrong Pachirisu?"

"Nothing! Can't I just hug you?"

"It is strange."

"The sound guys are here, I don't want them to put another make go explode-e note on me!"

"You have no need to be scared, they will not touch you again."

"…" Pachirisu stared at Lee for a long time and steped off to find something to do while Lee took a nap.

"It's Gaara, maybe he can play with me! He was fun to confuzzled!" She walked cutely to Gaara and felt a strong hand lift her by her tail.

"What the!? Put me down you kitty freak!"

"Look, a blue squirrel, wonder how well crow will play with it."

"I don't like anything named Crow!"

"Put her down Kankuro! You shouldn't hurt things that are this cute!"

"Yeah! Listen to the I think Girl!" Gaara clasped a hand over his mouth and made a funny noise.

"Is something wrong Gaara?"

"No, nothing, is, wrong, heh heh."

"Did you just? No, not Gaara." Gaara did almost laugh, but no one was dieing, and there were no cookies anywhere. So what was Gaara trying not to laugh at. This is what Pachirisu thought as Temari snuggled her until Temari was so static charged Kankuro felt like Pachirisu shocked him when Temari touched him.

--------------------------------

"Hey Lee."

"What Pachirisu?"

"I think that Gaara dude can understand me too!"

"What?"

"I made a joke and he had to stop himself from giggling."

"Maybe he just thought of something funny."

"Lee!"

"Pachirisu, what do you want me to say? OMG there is someone else who can hear my squirrel talk?" Pachirisu made a pouty face and took a nap too.


	11. The preliminaries begin

Lee and His Pachirisu. And the start of the chuunin preliminaries. And as you realized, Gaara may be able to understand our little electric friend. I don't own anything blah, blah, blah. Also, I may not get the rounds right, but I know I got the fighters right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first match was Sasuke vs. Yori, nothing important to Pachirisu. She doesn't like Sasuke and doesn't know the other dude. She wants to know more about Gaara. So she decides to find out if he really can hear her.

"What do you want you squirrel thing?"

"Can you hear me?" Gaara ignored her.

"ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!" He continued to ignore her.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED!" He still ignored her.

"…Sweet kiss!" Gaara fell confused again, this is what he gets for ignoring a squirrel with super powers.

Sasuke won, (duh), and the next match was Shino vs. Zaku. Again, didn't relate to Pachirisu. So she tried Gaara again.

"Don't you even dare to that sweet kiss again."

"Ha! You can understand me!" He ignored her response .

"Grr, Listen! You don't like me, I don't know you, so let's just get this out of the way now. Can you, or can you not, hear me talk!?"

"…I can hear you. But why don't you just shut up." She was stunned, actually, now she's extremely mad.

"DISCHARGE!" That didn't work well. Sand got in the way and that just made her more pissed. She walked back to Lee mad as all heck.

"Lee, I don't like those sand ninja. That red headed one is a jerk."

"Did you find out if he can hear you?"

"He can. But he's still a jerk."

The next fight involved Sakura, so Lee liked it, Pachirisu knew this was going to be a long fight. So she curled up at Lee's feet and took one of her famous many naps.

--------------------------

"Wake up! TenTen is fighting!"

"Really? Who?"

"The sand girl." Pachirisu watched, blinked, fight over.

"Holy Curry!? Did I fall back asleep?!"

"Yes, for about a minute."

"Holy curry only a minute!?" Lee jumped down because Temari didn't know when to stop. Pachirisu jumped down too.

After that mess was over, Naruto fought Kiba! The second Naruto farted in Kiba's face…

"OMG! HA! HA HA! I'm gonna puke laughing!" Pachirisu was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as someone could, while everyone else was staring with a blank face.

"Stop laughing Pachirisu!"

"Why? That's gosh dang funny! I never want to stop!" She did, Naruto (duh) won. And she slept through Neji's fight cause she really needed a nap from the laughing.

----------------------------

"Wake up yet again Pachirisu."

"What Lee?"

"Our turn to fight."

"Really? Who? The fat guy, the creepy masked dude who tried to kill me, or Red head?"

"Gaara."

"Oh great." Oh great, indeed.


	12. Distruction of the boy and his squirrel

Don't hurt me! I know I need to update! Gaara can hear Pachirisu! And now they're fighting…does anyone know how to say chaos? Don't own anything also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cork flew at Lee and he grabbed it.

"Oh! Now your throwing corks at us!? That's uncalled for!" The ref can't understand her. He did nothing. "this is when it sucks to be me." She looked at Lee and saw in his eye what he wanted to do. So she charged up and took off towards the red head with a peanut shaped thing (known as the gourd) on his back.

--------------------

"Lee! This isn't working!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's take of the stupid weights!"

"We are not taking off the weights!"

"Lee! Great idea! Take them off!" He gave Pachirisu a dirty look, then grabbed Pachirisu and took off the weights, and broke the floor.

"I still don't understand how we move with those on us! But it's damn cool."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Make me! I'm faster then you! Mwa ha (chokes). I'm choking on my laughter! Chough!" _Wow, that squirrel's an idiot. I hate knowing what it can say._ Gaara kept his eyes mostly on Pachirisu, simply for the fact he never fought a squirrel before. Or ever planned to.

Fight went on, blah, blah, Lee kicked Gaara's face. Then…

Pachirisu held on to the back of Lee, charging up as much power as she could. Lee released The first two gates. "Primary Lotus!" She second they started spinning she let go of all the pent up energy and was electrocuting everything within the vicinity of the forest of death.

"Oww!" That even meant those not in the fight. Lee slammed Gaara into the ground and thought he won. "yes!" His face crumbled into himself.

"OMG! WE KILLED HIM! WE WENT TO FAR! NOW WE HURT HIM SO BAD HE TURNED TO SAND! OMG!"

"He is not dead you idiot. He just replaced himself. We both used up a lot of energy." You know the drill, pain!

----------------------------

"We should…release the other gates."

"Lee."

"We need to."

"Ok!" _She seems to perky._

They both released the third gate, Pachirisu doesn't like too. It turns her red and uncute. But her electricity always goes beyond power to where she almost gets sick from the pent up power. She jumped to Lee and he smashed Gaara upwards. She released the power and the two released the gates…It works somewhat as you know…skip to saddest part.

Lee tried crawling away. Pachirisu sat on her tail not being able to move much faster. "Sand Coffin!" Lee's arm and leg were attacked. "LEE!" Pachirisu stared as she saw Lee be picked up, and heard them say…"He can never be a ninja…"

"Lee…Lee…LEE!" In her hurt rage she used up discharge and the arena was nearly scorched. She used so much energy, she passed out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww."

"Hi there! Your finally coming to!" A peppy nurse was right in Pachirisu's face. Where was she? She looked around and saw Lee unconscious on the bed. "Lee!" She tried to jump but fell on the floor. "Oww…" The nurse picked her up and sat her next to Lee. "Lee…what happened to you? What did he do? I will avenge you!...crap. Now I'm Sasuke. Except without chicken butt hair." She rubbed her face against Lee's cheek.

"Pachi…Pachirisu…stop, that tickles."

"Lee!" She jumped onto Lee's chest.

"Did we win?"

"We lost, and I lost it. The arena is now crispy."

"I can barley move."

"They said you can't be a ninja no more." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"They lied to you then!"

"I know! Why do you think I'm crying?!" _You stubborn idiot!_

"H-How long." Pachirisu glanced at the calendar.

"About 5 days."

"…I want you to go."

"What?!"

"Go train, you are fine, once I am better I will join you. Until then, go find someone to help you."

"But Lee!"

"GO!" He seemed hurt, then collapsed back asleep. Pachirisu looked at Lee then walked slowly out the room, and into Konaha for the first time by herself, she'll be back later to stay with Lee. She…needs to find Naruto…


	13. Naruto takes over, a squirrel's recovery

Well, Lee's in the hospital. That is very sad. Poor Pachirisu…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pachirisu was sad, Lee refused to let her spend all day by his side. She decided to take a trip to the river.

"Huh? Naruto! But who's the old dude?" Pachirisu ran over to Naruto.

"Hey there Pachirisu!"

"Is that a blue squirrel?"

"Hey! Look what I learned to do!" Naruto did a few hand signs, then pressed down.

"A tadpole…"

"well, I uh…I'm still learning!"

"Can you understand that thing?"

"No, but the look on it's face tells me everything." _Not how sad I am though…_

Some pretty girls walked down the road and stopped when they saw Pachirisu.

"Oh! What a cute little Squirrel!"

"Aww! Hi Cutie! Why do you look so sad?" Jiraiya got a look in his eyes.

"She's sad cause her best friend doesn't have any pretty girls to help him with his work!"

"Oh! She's so cute!" One picked her up and was scratching her ears. She was really sad. _This guy's lame, I'm sad because my best friend is in the hospital with broken dreams._

"Hey pervy sage! That squirrel's bushy brows best friend! His partner! And I'd be careful! She can use electricity!" She didn't do anything. She's too depressed.

"Huh? Pachirisu? What's wrong with you?" Naruto held Pachirisu. She didn't bother.

"I better get you to the hospital! You must be sick!" Naruto ran off with Pachirisu in his arms. "Hey kid! Get back here!" The girls giggled and left Jiraiya.

------------

"Hey! Something's wrong with Pachirisu! Believe it!"

"Oh, you're bringing her in. You're not the first. Sakura, Shikamaru, TenTen, They all brought her in. She's so depressed she refuses to do anything."

"I'm a lump." She slide out of Naruto's arms and hit the floor. She did nothing. She was limp when Naruto picked her up.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with her?"

"It's getting worse, listen, I don't want her to spend much time here anymore. Can you wait here for a minute?" She left to Lee's room and came back a few minutes later.

"Lee's agreed, would you mind watching her until Lee picks her up from you?"

"wow! Really?! He trusts her to me?!"

"He hopes you can make her believe and be happy. He says your good at that."

"How'd you like that Pachirisu?"

"Whatever…"

"I don't understand you, but I'll take it as a yes!" She didn't say another word.

--------------

Naruto got back to his house. "Well? Like it?" Pachirisu was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. She jumped off, headed to the couch and fell asleep.

"No! Don't sleep there! You sleep at the end of my bed!"

"Don't wanna." Naruto picked her up and sat her on his bed. She just curled up and fell back asleep.

In the morning she awoke to the smell of ramen. "Ramen."

She walked into Naruto's kitchen.

"Hey! Good morning! Instant Ramen?" She nodded. She hasn't eaten in two days. And that was taking toll on her now.

"So, you like living with Bushy brows?" She nodded while slurping up ramen.

"I wonder, what would've happened if I would have found you instead!" She opened one eye to look at Naruto, she doesn't want to think about that.

"we're going to train with the pervy sage ok?" She nodded. That's the only way to talk with him.

----------------

"Hey kid! You brought the squirrel."

"She's gonna train with us until she's not depressed!"

"You mean to See Lee again all I got to do is smile?!" Pachirisu did the biggest grin she possibly could.

"That won't work! Your faking!"

"How can you tell whiskers?!" They stared hating for a second before Jiraiya snapped them out of it.

"Well, if you want to summon, were going to try and use that red chakra."

"Red chakra?" She looked at Naruto confuzzled. She decided to just go along with it. It should help her get her mind off Lee.

---

"well, eat up! As much ramen as you two want!"

"Alright!" _This seems to good to be true, better keep an eye on him._

Naruto and Pachirisu ate ramen, Pachirisu ate a bowl, then looked at Jiraiya, who turned into a rubber frog. "Holy toad! He's a rubber frog! Hey Naruto!" Naruto was starting on a second bowl. "Naruto! Pay attention to me!" He ate that and started again, she couldn't get him to look at her! The only thing is to…

"Discharge!"

"Yowch! Why'd you do that!?" She pointed at the frog toy. "Ahh! What the?!...Hey! You used Electricity!"

"I did…" she didn't smile, but she was pleased she could do that again.

Naruto paid, says Lee owes him money, and found Jiraiya.

"You old man! Why'd you leave me?!" Pachirisu didn't pay attention, she was looking at the hospital. Where Lee was…and she wasn't… All of a sudden Jiraiya had her and Naruto was running off.

"What?"

"He has to do this by himself, just come with me to watch."

They watched as Naruto failed at hugging Sakura. She punched him really hard. It was really funny, a smile crept across her face. Soon, she was giggling. "Well, at least she's laughing."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET US GET PUSHED DOWN A CLIFF!?" Naruto didn't understand, and even if he could he was in another world._ I'm going to die and I don't even remember my own name! Or get to see my parents again…wait! I do have parents! I do!...Oh, but now I'm going to die without seeing them again!_ She closed her eyes prepared to die. When she hit something not hard, but what felt like a frog.


	14. Gamabunta and the Electric Squirrel

Poor Pachirisu. She has to deal with Naruto. Lee's in the hospital, and now she's on a giant frog!...I do not own the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing on a giant frog!

"Holy wow!"

"Where am I?"

"It can talk! Naruto! It can talk!"

"And I can see you! You're a blue squirrel who can."

"Wow! You can understand me!?"

"Yes! Now who summoned me?!" She pointed to Naruto. Naruto was just smiling away.

"You must be joking!"

"No way! I summoned you! Now respect me!"

"Ha ha Ha! That'll be the day when I take orders from a punk little brat!" Pachirisu knew fighting with something that could swallow you without chewing, was a bad idea! She held on to the giant frog, all she knew was Naruto made a bet with it. And she's forced to be a part of it.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Pachirisu had a nose bleed from the altitude, but if she loosened her grip, she would fall off and most likely die.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"

"Tell me about it squirrel."

"I'm not really a squirrel! I'm a human in the body of a creature called a pokemon. This species is a Pachirisu. My trainer is in the…trainer? Wow I've been a pokemon to long. Any ways, he's in the hospital! And told Naruto to look over me! I don't want to be here!"

"A human? In the body of a creature…maybe the summons have a connection if I can hear you and others can't."

"I don't care! I just want off this crazy ride!"

---

"WHEEEE! THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" Pachirisu was now enjoying the ride, she was being held onto by Gamabunta instead of holding onto him. They both found a dislike of Naruto, and he thought she should have fun.

"I WON"T LET GO!"

"Hey! Let's go underwater! He can't hold on through that!"

"Alright! Hold your breathe!" She took a big breath and waved to fish as they went under, then right back out.

"Geez this guy is stubborn!"

"Have any other ideas?" Pachirisu thought.

"Roll on the ground! Let's squish him like a bug!" That didn't work either, they landed near the hospital and both Naruto and Pachirisu passed out.

-------------------------------------------

"Where am I?"

"Welcome back to life you crazy squirrel." Shikamaru was in the room. She was in the same room as Naruto, he's gonna be, crap he's awake.

"YOU WERE HELPING HIM!"

"Uh, Heh heh! Wait!"

"I said!" Pachirisu shocked him, then listened. She heard an evil force in Lee's room. She jumped out of bed and ran to Lee's room, Shika and Naruto Chased her.

---

"Gaara!" Gaara was about to kill Lee when they came in. Gaara told about his past, Naruto said he had a demon in him…"Holy crap! You have a demon in you!? What the…I'm not going to be mean to you anymore." Naruto didn't understand, Gai Sensei came, Gaara left. And for once In a few days, cuddled on Lee's chest to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"But Lee!"

"You are going with Naruto to wait for me!"

"But I don't like him!"

"I do not care! I want to know every detail of Naruto and Neji's fight!"

"Fine…I'll go with Naruto…

---

"DID I EVER SAY HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!?" They were being chased by a heard of bulls.

"Can you do a clone jutsu?" She shook her head. He grabbed her from off his shoulder and did the shadow clone and ran like heck to the arena.


End file.
